1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to an air bag assembly and, more particularly, to connectors for removably mounting an air bag assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air bag assemblies have been developed to be modular in design to speed installation of the assembly within a vehicle. Air bag assemblies or modules typically include an inflator, an inflatable air bag or cushion, and a cover member. The cover member is separable to allow the cushion to escape therethrough during inflation. The entire assembly or module is typically immovably bolted in place. Although bolting satisfactorily attaches the air bag assembly to the underlying support structure, it takes a considerable amount of time during assembly, and renders the mounted assembly difficult to un-attach and remove. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved connector to rigidly but removably mount an air bag assembly within a vehicle.
Rigidly or immovably mounting the modular air bag assembly is acceptable in most applications. However, in driver's-side air bag assemblies, the cover member of the module occupies the center portion of the steering wheel, and thereby displaces the horn actuator mechanism from its traditional center position on the steering wheel. Separate, relatively small buttons or pads spaced from the center of the steering wheel are added to provide the horn actuation feature.
Naturally, it is desirable for the driver to sound the horn as quickly as possible. However, since the horn actuator pads are relatively small and displaced from the center of the steering wheel, it takes time for the driver to locate the pads, and renders the horn actuators used on these steering wheels somewhat less desirable and effective than those provided by prior steering wheels. Therefore, some consumers may perceive that cars having steering wheels which incorporate rigidly or immovably mounted air bags are less desirable, at least in this respect, than cars which do not incorporate such air bags into the steering wheel.
In response to the limitations of the fixedly-mounted air bag modules and small horn actuation pads discussed above, it has been proposed to mount the air bag module such that it is movable relative to the steering wheel. Movably mounting the air bag module allows it to incorporate a horn-actuation feature and thereby return the horn actuator to its customary and appropriate location in the center of the steering wheel.
Although this method of mounting the air bag module eliminates the problems associated with horn actuator placement, the mounting connectors currently used to movably mount the module to the steering wheel are of the ball-detente type, and are expensive and difficult to manufacture. As such, the problems associated with the known connectors for movably mounting the modules actually encourage manufacturers to continue to fixedly or immovably mount the air bag modules to the steering wheel.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive mounting connector which removably attaches the air bag module to the steering wheel and allows the module to move relative to the steering wheel.